Even Angels Have A Dark Side
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer and Toby get in an argument, and he loses his temper. After his apologies and Spencer's forgiveness, will they be happy? Or will his act of betrayal continue? AU story. Spoby. Abuse/Rape If you don't like this, I suggest not reading it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Spencer knocked on Toby's loft door. He had texted her asking her to come over. Toby said he needed to talk to her. She knocked again, and pulled her arms against her body to stay warm. Spencer_ hated _winter. Toby opened the door and pulled her in.

"Hey." She smiled, taking her jacket off and hanging it on a hook. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Where were you today?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

The smile disappeared from her face. "I told you I was with the girls shopping."

"Spencer I know when you're lying to me." He reminded her. "Which is basically every word out of your mouth."

Spencer frowned. "I'm not lying to you."

Toby let out a laugh. "Yeah okay. Then explain this to me." He held his phone up to her.

She grabbed it from him. It was a picture of her and the girls sneaking into Radley to return Bethany's files. Mona had hidden them for the girls and they had found them. They took notes and returned them so no one would suspect them for Mona's muder. Not that people wouldn't. They were the go-to suspects for any murder in this town. It said 'Better tell your girlfriend to watch her back, who knows when I'll show up. -A'

"Since when do _you _have time to shop." He bit. "You're barely surviving your senior year."

"Toby I-" Spencer tried.

"No." He snapped. "You always lie. You say I have to trust you, that you know what you're doing. But maybe you'd be more safe if you stopped digging into where you don't belong."

"Says the guy who became a cop to access the records." Spencer countered.

"I did that to _protect_ you." Toby clarified. "You know that. Although honestly it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't. Your mind is always elsewhere when we're together."

"I'm sorry for being stalked by some psychotic person and not being able to focus!" She sarcastically apologized.

"Maybe if you would tell someone you guys could get protection!" He reasoned. "Lies haven't helped anyone, and right now they aren't helping you!"

"What do you mean right now they aren't helping me?" Spencer wondered.

"I mean that I'm getting tired of this!" He told her. "I'm tired of watching you destroy yourself. I'm tried of you trying to lie to me. I'm tired of it all."

"Toby I do that to-" She began.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

Spencer looked at him shocked. He had _never_ said that to her.

"Just for once in you life shut up and let someone else talk!" He shouted, angrily. "You say you're trying to protect me, but you aren't. You just live to lie!"

"You probably like the attention!" Toby continued.

"What are you talking about?!" Spencer cried out. "I was just arrested for a murder I didn't commit a month ago!"

"Yeah now you know how it feels!" He bitterly yelled.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Not everything's about you, you know!"

"I didn't even say it was about me!" He defended. "But you know it's not, because it's all about _you_!"

Spencer felt a tear slip down her cheek. Toby never yelled at her like this.

"I don't have anyone else to go to!" Spencer exclaimed. "I need someone to talk to about my problems. But obviously you don't _care_."

"I do care!" He explained. "But why _should_ I when you can't even tell me the truth? I thought we agreed no more secrets!"

"You were the first one to break that promise!" Spencer reminded him.

"Why did I have to tell you about my mom?" He screamed. "All it did was take away from you complaining about your life!"

"I can't deal with this right now." She turned and reached out for her jacket.

Toby grabbed her arms before she could grab her jacket and twisted her back towards him. "No. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and listen to me!"

Spencer yanked her arm out of his hand. "You can't make me do anything, and I'm definitely _not_ listening to you tell me about all the things I've done wrong. I already know all this!"

"Why can't you stand to hear things from someone else's perspective?" Toby demanded. "Why do you destroy everything around you?"

Spencer gaped at him. "I- I don't mean to."

"You destroy every single relationship you have. Whether it's with your friends, parents, sister, or _boyfriend_." He pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm destroying our relationship?" Spencer questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all. I meant if you'd stop keeping secrets we might actually get somewhere in this relationship."

"I'm not listening to this!" Spencer repeated, backing towards the door.

"Listen to me dammit!" He shouted, shoving her backwards.

Spencer stumbled and fell backwards on the ground, hitting her head against the wall.

"Toby!" She shrieked, gripping her head in pain.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god Spencer, I- oh my god."

He knelt next to her, but she scrambled to get away from him. Spencer started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry." Toby apologized, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Spencer gripped his shirt and sobbed into his shirt.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper." He explained. "Oh my god."

Spencer's cries were interrupted by her mumbling something into his chest.

"What?" Toby asked.

"How could you?" Spencer sobbed, pulling away from him.

"I don't- I don't know." Toby stared at the girl he promised himself he'd never hurt again. It kind of felt good in some way, knowing he had power over her.

He shook that _terrible_ thought from his head. Toby picked her up and carried her to his couch.

"Shh." He attempted at calming her. "I'm going to go get you ice."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack.

What did he do to her?

Spencer sat up on the couch to leave while he was gone, but her head was throbbing. Toby came back in and she scooted away from him.

Toby looked at her sadly. He was one of the only people she trusted to never hurt her. Toby put the ice pack on her head, and pulled her into his body.

"I'm sorry Spence." He whispered. "I don't know why I hurt you. Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

Spencer settled against him. He still made her feel safe even though he just physically hurt her.

Toby layed back with her on top of him. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean anything I said or _did_. I was frustrated."

Spencer cuddled closer to him. "It's okay."

Toby frowned. "No it's not."

Spencer had to agree. "I forgive you."

"How would you like me to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" Spencer wondered, sniffling.

"Yes." Toby nodded. "Of course yes."

"Prove it." Spencer stated, changing her position.

"How?" He questioned.

"Show me how much you love me." She explained, letting her lips move closer to his ear. "Make love to me."

If he wanted to shove her, he had to make it up by touching her in the most gentle way he could.

"No." He denied.

"Why?" Spencer pouted. He didn't love her, did he?

"Because." He explained. "I don't deserve to touch you like that right now."

Spencer nodded. He had a point.

"Fine. Take care of me then." She pleaded.

"Deal." Toby agreed, picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

He tucked her in and layed next to her. Spencer immediately buried her head in his neck.

"I love you." He whispered, holding her.

"I love you too." She mumbled.

Little did she know... it wouldn't be the last time this happened.

* * *

**Ahhhh! What did you guys think?! Review please! Favorite, follow. Love me like I love you. Seriously, please give this story a chance. I really like where I have this headed. Anyways, please review.**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Twisted Love**

**_3 months later..._**

Spencer sighed as she set her books down on the Brew's brown table. She was supposed to be meeting the girls here for coffee. Spencer got up and ordered a coffee, before settling into work on her homework.

The girls arrived ten minutes later and sat next to Spencer in the couch area.

"Ugh. How are you wearing long sleeves and your hair down Spencer?" Hanna asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "It's hot in here compared to outside."

"It's March Hanna, it's still cold outside." Spencer frowned.

"Yeah but it's like a sauna in here." Hanna complained.

"Why do you care?" Spencer snapped.

"Jeez Spencer, no need to get defensive." Aria replied, pulling her book out of her bag. "It was just a question."

Emily walked over to them with coffee cups. "Here Spence." She smiled, handing her two cups.

"Thank you." Spencer gratefully accepted the cups.

"Have you guys heard from A at all today?" Aria wondered, changing the subject.

The girls shook their head.

"A's being oddly quiet." Emily pointed out.

The four of them made small talk for a while before a familiar figure walked over to them.

"Hey Spence." Toby grinned, sitting next to her.

Spencer looked at him uneasily. "Hey."

He kissed her softly.

Spencer didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Spencer lied, quickly averting her gaze. "I just am a little distracted."

Hanna and Emily shared a confused glance.

Toby seemed to pick up on the lie too, but didn't say anything.

"Can I steal you from the girls?" He questioned, changing the subject.

Fear grew in Spencer, this couldn't be good. "Umm, sure. Can I finish these last few problems first?"

"Of course." He smiled, turning to Emily.

The two talked for a little until Toby and Spencer went up to his loft.

"What was that about?" Toby asked, after he closed the door.

Panic rose in Spencer. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

Toby walked closer to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What was that about?" He repeated, digging his nails into her skin.

"Ow, Toby." Spencer tried pulling away. "Please stop you're hurting me."

Not that him hurting her was forgein. It had started sometime before Christmas and even though he had said sorry it hadn't stopped. He had apologized non stop for about a week, but then something changed. It was almost as if he _liked_ the power he held over her. The harsh words turned into grabbing, grabbing turned into hitting, hitting into shoving, shoving into kicking, kicking into beating. All in a course of three months.

"Why should I?" He countered.

"Please." She begged.

He tightened his grip. "Then answer my question."

"I thought you'd hit me." Spencer admitted.

Toby slapped her across the face.

Spencer screamed.

"Would like me to slap you again?" He asked.

Spencer shook her head no. "Please don't. I'm sorry."

He let go of her wrist, and pushed her back.

Spencer fell onto the floor.

"Do you know how much easier it would be if you just listened to me the first time?" Toby asked, looking at her small figure.

Spencer nodded, dutifully.

Toby knelt next to her and pulled her closer. "Will you listen to me the first time I ask from now on?"

Spencer nodded again.

"Good." Toby smirked.

He tilted Spencer's chin up, and kissed her. Spencer pulled back.

Toby looked at her confused.

"No." Spencer shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You don't _want_ to?" Toby asked.

"Please don't make me." She begged.

"Fine." Toby got up, and walked away.

Spencer knew he was coming back. She would get punished for this.

Toby re-entered the room and pulled her up by her arms. Spencer tried to pull away, but he just pushed her against a wall. Spencer let out a yelp, and he held her hands above her head.

"Would you like to do this the easy way or hard way?" Toby's hand snaked up her shirt.

Spencer whimpered. "Please Toby. I don't want to right now."

"Hard it is." Toby decided, taking her hand and dragging her back to the bedroom.

Spencer tried pulling away, but his grip just grew stronger. He pushed her down on his bed and got on top of her, before forcefully kissing her. Spencer twisted and turned, but he wouldn't let go. She knew from past experience she was no match for him. Spencer eventually gave up, knowing that fighting would only make it worse.

* * *

Spencer woke up to an empty bed and smiled. Maybe he had left and she could go home. Her hopes were crushed when he walked in.

"Hey." He spoke softly, sitting next to her on the bed. "You hungry?"

"No." Spencer held the blanket to her naked body. "I have to get home."

"At least let me make you dinner first." Toby reasoned.

"I can't. My mom will be worried if I'm not home by eight." Spencer lied.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Your mom's out of town for a meeting, and there's times that you've been here past midnight."

Spencer fidgeted uncomfortably. She forgot she told him that.

"I-" Her mind went blank. How did she fix _that_ lie?

"Spence, please." Toby frowned. "I just want to make you dinner."

"Okay." She caved.

Toby smiled and pressed a kiss against her lips. Spencer kissed back.

"I love you." He said, before walking back out of the room.

Spencer sighed and layed back on the bed. Were those words even _true _anymore?

She climbed out of bed and put her clothes on. Her nose was filled with an amazing smell when she walked out.

"Smells good." She complimented.

"I made your favorite." He commented, taking in her presence.

"Your my favorite." Maybe if she kissed up to him, he'd go easy on her.

He turned to her, taking in her change of aditude. Toby knew why she was doing it but just shrugged it off. He placed her plate infront of her.

"I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

When Toby came back he set a box infront of her.

She looked at him in confusion. "What's this?"

"Open it." He encouraged.

Spencer grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a ring. Spencer felt a smile creep onto her face. How was it possible she loved him after what had just happened? She got up and hugged him.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You didn't even see it." He backed up and took the box from her. Toby took the ring out of the velvet and handed it to her. "Read it."

Spencer looked at it closer and saw _I love you _engraved in it. "Always?"

Toby smiled. "Always."

She wiped at the tears falling down her face and pressed a chaste kiss to him lips. "I love you."

Toby pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Sorry it's short. So you're probably confused. A's around ready to let secrets drop, and Toby can't risk anything slipping out of Spencer's mouth. Of course he does love her. More details on him in the future. ;) I might not update for a while. I have three other things I need to update first. Please review, favorite, follow.**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hands On Her Lips, Scars On Her Hips**

* * *

Spencer woke up the next day and sighed. Her mom was gone for a couple days, meaning she was alone in the house. With two people that could hurt her. She looked down at her ring. Maybe the ring was his way of saying it was all over.

Her phone beeped, knocking her out of her thoughts.

_We still on for shopping later? -Hanna_

Spencer had forgotten they were supposed to meet up. She typed a quick yes before getting out of her bed and going to take a shower. Maybe she could scrub yesterday off.

After her shower she got dressed and drove to the mall to meet Hanna.

Hanna glared at her. "You're two minutes late."

"Since when do you care if someone's late?" Spencer asked. "You're the queen of being late."

"Not when it comes to shopping." Hanna reminded her.

"Right." Spencer smiled. "I'll remember that next time."

"Good." Hanna grinned. "Now I've got a credit card to burn. Let's go."

Spencer giggled, and followed her blonde best friend.

The first shop they went to had tons of clothes. Spencer kept getting things thrown at her by Hanna.

"Oooo!" Hanna exclaimed. "Spencer try this on. Toby will love it."

Spencer froze at the sound of his name.

"I-I have enough Han." Spencer stuttered.

"No. You need this." Hanna flashed a sexy black dress at Spencer. "It's to die for."

Spencer sighed as Hanna dropped it on her pile of clothes to try on.

"I think that's good for this trip." She smiled. "Go try it all on!"

"Trip?!" Spencer exclaimed as Hanna shoved her into the dressing room.

Four hours later Spencer was getting tired of shopping and begged Hanna to go home.

"Fine!" Hanna caved. "After this last shop."

"What shop?" Spencer asked, before noticing what they were standing infront of. _Victoria's Secret_. "No. No absolutely not. I'm not going in there!"

"Oh come on!" Hanna pouted. "You have to turn Toby on somehow."

Spencer couldn't tell her she didn't want to, so she followed the blonde inside.

Hanna's eyes immediately caught onto something. "Spencer you are trying this on. Now."

Spencer's eyes wandered to Hanna's hands. Crap.

"I don't think Toby likes lace." Spencer lied. He _loved_ lace, as long as it was on her.

"Oh please!" Hanna frowned. "All guys like lace, and Toby will _love_ it because it's on you."

"But-"

"No! You're trying it on NOW!" Hanna demanded, pushing it into her hands. "Let's go! Dressing rooms are that way."

"You're coming with me?" Spencer panicked.

"Duh. I have to make sure it's your size." Hanna giggled, like that was a given answer.

"I can do that myself Hanna." Spencer explained.

"You don't know the first thing about lingerie." Hanna countered.

"I-"

"Shut up and get in there Hastings." Hanna commanded.

She shut the door and locked it.

Spencer stood there awkwardly.

"What are you waiting for?" Hanna wondered. "Strip!"

Spencer obeyed and took off her shirt.

Hanna's eyes wondered up and down her exposed body.

"Looks like someone doesn't need lingerie to get sexy in the sheets." She teased.

Spencer looked down at her body that had various hickeys from the night before.

"I- uh we-" Spencer tried to come up with something.

"What is with those bruises though?" Hanna asked. "Those are not hickeys. Oh my god Spencer what happened to your arms, and your hips?"

Spencer looked at the scratches on her arms and the bruises on her hips from yesterday when she had disobeyed Toby.

"I tripped over one of my shoes and fell down the stairs." Spencer lied.

Hanna looked at her, seemingly unconvinced, but just shrugged. "Be careful."

"Yeah I really don't want to look like a used punching bag so how about we forget about the lingerie?" Spencer questioned.

"Fine. I'm gonna look around though. I'll meet you at the food court." Hanna agreed.

"Okay." Spencer nodded, pulling her shirt back over her head.

She exited the dressing room, grabbed her bags of clothes from previous stores, and left to the food court. Once she was out of the store she let out a breath of relief.

Her phone beeped.

_Oh Spencer, if only you had told Hanna the truth. Kisses, -A_

What was that supposed to mean? Did A know? Of course A knew. Why didn't she realize that?

Spencer put her phone away and walked to the food court. She ordered a drink and sat at one of the tables. A couple people stared at her. Not that, that was anything new. People had been spreading rumors about her since she got arrested for Bethany's murder. Which she hadn't committed. Although a part of her always wondered if it had been her, Melissa confirmed it wasn't. She sighed and sipped her drink. How long could Hanna take in a stupid lingerie store? Just moments later, Hanna came running in and sat next to Spencer.

"God Hanna." Spencer commented. "Eight bags. Really?!"

"Yes really!" She smirked. "Anyways, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." Spencer sighed.

"Okay." Hanna frowned. "You're such a party pooper."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just go."

Hanna and Spencer made their way out of the mall and to their cars. Hanna gave her a quick hug goodbye, before they both headed to their separate homes.

Spencer exited her car, and took everything into the barn. Ever since her parents split, Spencer had a hard time dealing with being in that house. She couldn't watch her mom fall apart, so she just asked to move into the barn.

It was relaxing in a way. She had changed some things around, but it felt nice knowing she had more freedom. It was scary to be alone sometimes though.

Spencer plopped down onto the bed and sighed. She had two papers due in class tomorrow and not one of them was written. Spencer supposed she could ask her mom to stay home, she would agree given the circumstances. _Rosewood has been living in the past for two years mom. People don't believe I had nothing to do with Bethany. I'm so stressed about all the rumors of how I killed her. I want a day to rest. _It wasn't a lie. All of it was true in fact, but Spencer could definitely use that to her advantage.

She got up and walked over to her desk. A desk her boyfriend had found time to make for her. It was odd in a way. He showered her with gifts, made her feel so loved, then completely turned on her, threw her against walls, and beat her. Spencer let her fingers run along the engraved words. _For My Goofball. Love Always, -T_

An involuntary smile crept onto her face. Why was life so confusing? Why was Toby so confusing? Spencer was knocked out of her thoughts when her phone rang. Spencer saw it was a message from Hanna and opened it. Her face was filled with horror by what she saw.

* * *

Hanna parked her car outside the loft. She exited it and walked up the back stairs. Hanna knocked excitedly on Toby's door. After a couple minutes Toby answered.

He looked surprised. "Hanna what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this." She smiled, handing him three bags.

Toby took them, looking at the bag. "Why are you giving me stuff from Victoria's Secret?"

"For Spencer." Hanna smirked. "I bought them for her when she wasn't there."

Toby looked at Hanna in awkwardness. "Uh... thanks then. I guess."

Hanna realized how weird the situation was. "I guess I'll go then. Have fun."

"Yeah. See you later." Toby waved, closing the door.

Hanna stepped down the first stair before her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and opened the message.

_If only Spencer had told you the truth. Look what you've done. Kisses, -A_

Hanna opened the attached photo and gasped. It was a picture of Spencer curled up in a ball on the floor with Toby standing above her. He was yelling. Angry. Spencer was crying, and bleeding. No. This couldn't be real. A had to of used photoshop. Toby would never hurt her. Just then Hanna remembered the bruises, scratches, and hickeys on Spencer's body that day.

She forwarded the photo to Spencer with a quick _We need to talk, _before walking back toward Toby's door. She pressed her ear against it.

"Yeah." Toby said. "So I was thinking maybe you should come over."

Hanna's heart started beating fast. _Please don't let him be talking to Spencer. _She chanted over and over again in her head.

"Alright. I'll see you in twenty. I love you." Toby spoke. "Bye Spence."

And with those words spoken, Hanna stood frozen to her spot. What did she _do?_

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. So Hanna knows. I bet you're all wondering what happens next right? Well guess what? It'll be a while until I update. Please review because you know you wanna. To the guest who asked why I'd write abusive Toby if I loved Spoby because he'd never do that, I want to test my writing skills. I love Spoby to death, but I also want to start writing different types of writing, and I can't become better if I don't try new things. Also I'm hoping to start writing my own characters and not just fanfiction. The easiest way for me to do that is to try doing things the characters wouldn't normally do. Anyways, until next time, review, follow, favorite. Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	4. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	5. Chapter 3

**Secret's Out **

Spencer drove to Toby's loft. He had called her and asked her to come over, and Spencer, having past experience, knew not to say no. She pulled around to the back set of stairs, and saw Hanna there. _Oh no._

"Hanna?" She called, getting out of her car. "What are you doing here?"

Hanna's head snapped up from the door of Toby's loft.

"What are _you _doing here?" Hanna countered.

"Visiting my boyfriend." Spencer responded. She knew Hanna got a picture of Toby beating her, but she also hoped Hanna though it was fake.

"Spencer why didn't you tell me?" Hanna wondered.

"Tell you what?" Spencer asked, knowing what Hanna meant.

Hanna glared at her. "I could've helped you."

"I don't need help with anything." Spencer declared.

"Really?" Hanna huffed. "Because you sure as hell look like you do in this picture."

"It's not what it looks like." Spencer explained, getting teary eyed.

"Really?" She yelled. "Then what is it?!"

"We were just messing around." Spencer lied.

Hanna huffed. "Spencer I saw your body. What is he doing to you?"

"Nothing." Spencer cried. "Just stay out of it Han."

"How do you expect me to let some monster torture my best friend?" Hanna shouted.

"He's not a monster!" Spencer screamed. "I swear to god if you tell anyone Hanna, I will _never _forgive you."

"I'm trying to help you." Hanna said.

"I don't need help Hanna." Spencer yelled. "I need you to keep your nose out of everyone's business for once."

Hanna stepped back, shocked. "Fine. Don't come to me when you can't get him to stop hitting you. In fact, don't come to me at all."

Hanna turned, got in her car, and drove away.

Spencer held back a sob. She walked up the stairs to Toby's loft and knocked on the door. He answered it and saw her staring at him with tears running down her face.

"Spencer what happened?" He asked concerned, pulling her into his arms.

Spencer felt an incoherent noise slip out of her mouth.

Toby held her, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's okay baby. I got you."

Spencer shook her head. She didn't want him to have her. She wanted to be at the barn, safe.

"She knows." Spencer mumbled.

"What?" Toby asked pulling back. "Who knows about what?"

Spencer suddenly wished she could shove those words back in her mouth. Now he knows, and that's even worse.

"Hanna." Spencer whispered, looking down. "A sent her a picture."

Spencer dug her phone out and handed it to Toby.

His eyes widened. "How could you let this happen?"

"Me?" Spencer shouted unbelieving. "You're the one who spends everyday hitting me, and shoving me around. How could _you _let this happen? You're the person I'm supposed to _trust_!"

Toby glared at her, and Spencer knew she screwed up. "Toby I didn't-"

But she was cut off with a harsh slap across her face.

"Don't tell me who I'm supposed to be and that things are my fault." Toby growled. "I've spent my whole life thinking everything was my fault. And don't think you can disobey me either."

Spencer let out a cry, as she slid down the wall. "I'm sorry."

Toby kneeled down next to her. "You, you are the reason this happened. You gave her hints not me. This is all _your _fault."

"Please don't be mad at me." Spencer begged. "Please."

"I'm not mad." Toby whispered, grabbing her face. "I'm infuriated. Pissed off. Big difference."

Spencer gulped. "Please, Toby. I'm so sorry. I told her not to tell. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Toby wondered. "I could be thrown in jail for the second time because of _you._"

Spencer felt guilt well up in the pit of her stomach.

"Toby, no." She promised. "I won't let that happen."

She knew he was playing victim, but it was true. It was all her fault.

She stroked his face. "I promise."

Toby looked at her with his big blue eyes. "Good."

Spencer leaned forward and pressed a comforting kiss against his lips. "It'll be okay. I'll take care of it."

Toby pulled her closer. "I forgive you."

Relief washed over her. Even if she was being controlled, it still felt good hearing that.

He pressed a kiss against her lips. Spencer fell backwards into the wall, pulling him with her. Her lips fought against his, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Toby picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Only as they undressed, did Spencer realize he had planned this.

"Toby." Spencer whispered as he kissed her neck.

Toby halted his kissing. "What?"

Spencer could tell he was irritated. "I'm sorry, I just- I don't wanna do this right now."

He sat up. "Stop doing this to me Spencer."

"What?" She asked.

"Leading me on." Toby sighed. "It's annoying."

"You're annoying." Spencer admitted.

Toby looked at her in disbelief. Spencer regretted her words again.

"I didn't mean that." She explained.

"Save it." Toby said, getting up and finding his shirt.

He put it on and looked to Spencer. "Get out."

"What?" Spencer questioned.

"Leave." Toby clarified.

"Why?"

"Because I really don't feel like having A take anymore pictures." Toby said, glaring at her.

Spencer realized if she didn't leave he'd hit her. But wouldn't he just be in a worse mood tomorrow?

Spencer frowned, knowing if she didn't give into him now she'd pay for it the next day.

She stood up and faced him, her unbuttoned oversized shirt being the only thing to cover her.

"Or I could give you the best night of your life." Spencer whispered in his ear, before kissing his neck seductively.

Toby moaned before pushing her down onto the bed. Spencer gasped as his hand ventured into her panties.

"Toby." She moaned.

She _hated _giving into him, but it was so hard not to. Toby smirked against her skin.

"You like that?" He asked.

Spencer let out a small whimper and nodded her head.

* * *

Spencer moaned softly, before rolling off of Toby and onto her back.

"That was perfect." She whispered, closing her eyes. Maybe she could just pretend he always made her feel like that.

"You're perfect." He murmured into her hair.

Spencer blushed. "No I'm not."

"Mmm," Toby mumbled. "Yes you are."

His arms wrapped tighter around her waist. Spencer could tell he was tired. They had gone pretty hard... three times. Or four.

She buried her head in his body. Why was he so bipolar like this?

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Spencer realized how often she asked that. She always had to confirm his love for her.

"Yes." Toby answered.

"Then why don't you treat me better?" Spencer questioned.

"Why didn't you treat me better when you were friends with Ali?" Toby countered.

Spencer felt the guilt return. "I'm sorry Tobes."

"Don't apologize." Toby mumbled, burying his head into her shoulder. "Just sleep, here, with me. Please."

Spencer had never really heard Toby ask her for something, let alone use please.

"Of course." Spencer whispered in his ear, allowing herself to drift off with him.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. Most probably will be. I don't have much energy to write anymore. Review please. More reviews means actual updates. What do you think is gonna happen next? Review, follow, favorite. Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sweet, Sweet Paradise**

* * *

Spencer woke up with a small ache between her legs. She heard the shower running and finally realized Toby wasn't next to her. Spencer got up, putting Toby's shirt on, and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked on it.

"Come in." Toby called.

Spencer opened the door and was hit with a wave of heat.

Toby peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain. "Hey, you wanna join?"

Spencer smiled. "Um, do you want me to?"

"Yeah." Toby smirked.

Spencer lifted her shirt up off over her head. Toby opened the curtain, and she got in next to him.

"You're beautiful." Toby said looking her up and down.

"You're not so bad yourself." Spencer smirked.

Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, and Spencer's arms found their way around Toby's neck.

"I'm sorry." Toby whispered.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

Toby let his hand trace one of her scars.

"I was thinking when I woke up." Toby began. "God, Spence, I'm so sorry. I've been terrible to you."

"Toby-" Spencer frowned.

"No don't say my name like that. Just, why?" He questioned. "Why didn't you leave me?"

Spencer shrugged. "I love you."

Toby stared at her for a minute. "You were afraid to leave weren't you?"

Spencer nodded, and immediately tensed up, waiting for the slap to her face.

Toby kissed her forehead. "I'm not gonna slap you."

Spencer looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Because, I should've never done it in the first place." Toby admitted.

"What made you change?" Spencer asked.

"You deserve so much better." Toby answered honestly. "I've been so powerless all my life. I just, I finally felt in control. I can't believe I did that to you."

"It's okay." Spencer whispered, cupping Toby's cheeks.

"No it's not Spencer." Toby almost yelled, pulling away from her. "I could've hurt you worse than I did, or killed you. You didn't deserve any of what I did to you! I wish I would've just died in that accident."

With that Toby got out of the shower. Spencer felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she quickly chased after him. The towel was gone so she just grabbed his shirt off the ground and put it back on.

"Toby don't say that." Spencer cried, walking back into the room.

"You wouldn't have been put through any of this if I wasn't here!" Toby shouted.

"I would rather have you tear me to shreds physically than emotionally by dying." Spencer honestly replied.

Toby's face paled. He had done just that, hadn't he? He had torn her to shreds.

"Take off your shirt." He demanded.

Spencer gulped and removed the shirt keeping her soaked body warm. Toby walked up to her. Her breaths started coming out shorter. She felt so vulnerable. Toby kissed one of the bruises he left on her cheek. His guess was that she had used makeup to hide it, but he didn't know.

"I'm so sorry." His lips moved to a bruise on her arm. "I love you."

Just like that he continued, until every bruise on her body was kissed.

"Toby." Spencer murmured.

He got up off his knees and pulled her against him.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

His kisses trailed to her ear, neck, and anywhere else he could reach. Spencer melted into his touch. Her lips found his and eagerly smashed them together. She allowed him to back up with her until they reached the bed. They fell back onto it together. Spencer's hands pulled at Toby's towel until it came undone. His hand slid down closer to where he wanted to touch, but not quite there. Spencer moaned as Toby bit down on her lip.

Before things could go any further, his doorbell rang.

"Go get that." Spencer demanded.

"Why do I have to get it?" Toby whined. "We can pretend we aren't here."

Spencer smiled. "I like that idea."

The person knocked on his door though.

"Fine." Toby complained. "I'll go answer it."

He got up and got dressed. Toby left the room and Spencer rolled over. She was alone, but she honestly didn't mind. For once everything seemed perfect. Maybe Toby was finally back to normal again.

"Really Spencer?!" Toby shouted.

Spencer jumped as something hit her back.

"Ouch, what the hell Toby?" Spencer yelled.

"You're such a liar." Toby shook his head in disbelief.

"Go on. Open it. It is the box you sent to Hanna after all." Toby accused.

"What?" Spencer asked, sitting up. "I didn't send Hanna a box."

Toby huffed in anger. "Really? You're going to try lying to me when I have the proof?"

Spencer took the box from him and read the note.

_Thought you might want to see what your girlfriend's been sending to Hanna. We wouldn't want this getting to the police. -A_

Spencer frowned, opening the box. She looked through it only to see dozens of pictures of all the things Toby's done to her.

"Toby I swear, I didn't send this." Spencer promised.

"Why should I believe you?" Toby yelled.

"Because this is A." Spencer defended. "When hasn't A lied to us?"

"Maybe you're just trying to hide the fact it was you because you know what I'd do to you." Toby said.

"Toby, please believe me." Spencer begged. "Please don't let A win."

"Just say it Spencer." Toby frowned sitting next to her. "I know what you're thinking."

Spencer pulled the covers closer to her bare body, afraid he might do something.

"Please don't hurt me." Spencer whispered. "I promise I had nothing to do with this."

"Why would I hurt you if you didn't do it?" Toby asked.

Spencer backed away from him. "Toby please."

She knew what this was, she had experienced it before. He used reverse psychology to make her think everything was okay and then he beat her.

Toby sprung at her and Spencer screamed falling back on the bed. He pinned her there.

"Toby." Spencer begged. "Please Toby. Don't, please."

Toby kissed Spencer's lips. Spencer was about to question but he just continued kissing her. His hands let go of her wrists and slid to her side. Spencer layed still, not sure what to do. She let Toby's hands roam her body, until they reached her neck.

"To-" Spencer whispered, before getting cut off with his hands tightening around her neck.

Spencer grabbed at his wrists trying to loosen his touch, but all she managed to do was make him harden his grip. She began coughing. Her lungs were screaming for air. She needed air. Her coughing got louder along with her gasps. Pain shot through her body.

Toby released her neck, and Spencer coughed. She gasped for oxygen. After a few minutes she rolled onto her stomach. Toby was still over top of her on his hands and knees, but she just buried her head in the pillows. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. Her body shook in fear. Toby kissed her back. Spencer just shrugged him away.

"Stop." She commanded.

Toby layed next to her. "Then don't lie to me."

"I didn't lie to you!" Spencer screamed. "I told you that. There's no one to blame, but you!"

Toby stared at her in shock.

"Don't even act surprised." She snapped. "You even said yourself I wouldn't have gone through this if you died. I wish I never met you!"

Spencer got up off the bed and grabbed her scattered clothes. She expected Toby to jump at her and kill her, but he just watched her leave.

Spencer ran out of his loft and to her car. She wanted to be home. Spencer slammed the door of her car and let herself fall apart. A sob found it's way out of her lips.

* * *

Toby layed on his bed. His thoughts taking over his mind. Spencer's words rang through his head.

_"You even said yourself I wouldn't have gone through this if you died. I wish I never met you!"_

Toby rolled over onto his stomach. His pillows smelled like her. So did his blankets, well a mixture of her and sex. Toby squeezed his eyes shut. A tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek.

_"Why don't you save us the cost of a trial and drop dead?!"_

Toby shook his head trying to clear that thought away, but it wouldn't leave. He wiped the tear from his eye and only then did he realize he was crying.

* * *

**TADA! You wanted more insight into Toby? Keep reading. A lot of you want him to spank her, but I don't see that happening in any other way than a sexual one. Sorry to disappoint, but leave reviews on what else you'd like to see. Please review! It means a lot and it'll get updates quicker. Review, favorite, and follow. Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
